


Of Coronations and Encouragements

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Prince!Yuri, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Witch!Otabek, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 5: Fears or Encouragement (The story kind of has elements of both lol.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I found this really hard to write, hence why it's late. So that might probably explain why it's so shitty;;; Also: uninspired title is uninspired. Sorry huhuhu...  
> This is a continuation/related to my other fic[ "The Favorite" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9872774) which was also part of Otayuri Week - my entry for the third day, to be exact.  
> Posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157698143160/otayuri-week-day-5-fears-or-encouragement) too.

“I can’t do this Beka,” Yuri unceremoniously exclaimed, staring at himself in the huge wall mirror draped in the finest clothes the Kingdom of Fairies can produce, face for once painted and different flowers twisted on luscious locks, hands wringing at each other and beautiful emerald eyes showing just a hint of fear.

Otabek honestly has never seen a more beautiful sight. If only the other would stop fidgeting in something the blond would never classify as fear and nervousness and, instead, would smile warmly and gleefully – or something else appropriate for this momentous occasion.

After all, today was supposed to be a day of endless joy and celebration – the day when the Fairy Kingdom’s beloved heir would finally ascend the throne, following his mother’s retirement.

“Nonsense,” he dismissed the other’s earlier notion, standing up from where he was seated behind the fairy prince, coming up behind him to rest his hands on the other’s tense shoulders as comfort. “You’re Prince Yuri Plisetsky of the fairies. There’s practically nothing you could do.” Otabek stared directly at the mirror, on the green eyes he loved reflected on it.

Yuri turned around to face him. “You don’t understand,” The other hissed, going back to his default perpetually angry state, which was something he always did when he’s feeling things he can’t comprehend in high intensities. Otabek honestly expected this, and just let the blond rant it all out of his system.

“I don’t think I’m ready to be a King, Beka – this is all too sudden! There’s still a lot of things I don’t know, a lot of things I’ve still yet to discover, a lot of things I’ve still yet to _accept_. How can someone as indecisive and unprepared as me be _fit_ to rule a goddamned fucking kingdom?” by this point the fairy was already grasping tight at the front of the witch’s shirt, crumpling the silk shirt the royal family’s seamstress had painstakingly prepared for Otabek’s use today, green eyes unknowingly glowing in something even Otabek couldn’t understand.

Knowing just how much he’ll be scolded by that darling old woman (though fondly, since the seamstress was one of the fairies who liked Otabek more than normal,) the witch paid it no mind and continued to let Yuri grasp at him like a life line.

Which, knowing just how much turmoil was currently brewing on the blond’s mind, might actually be not far from the truth for once.

Figuring he had already let Yuri stew on his own negative feelings for long, he carefully pried the hands away from his shirt, holding them in one hand while the other rested on the prince’s cheek, softly caressing the cheekbone, watching in fascination the way the flowers on Yuri’s hair seemed to return to its natural bloom – this time even glowing (because of _course_ the flowers were attuned to the wearer’s emotions.)

He smiled placidly at the prince who was still staring at him in desperation, although this time in lesser intensity.

“It seemed like it’s you who doesn’t understand, Yura.” He squeezed the fairy’s hands when the blond acted as if to disagree, “No, let me finish.” Those pink lips immediately flattened into displeasure, pulling a chuckle out of Otabek’s chest. “Did you honestly think the queen would leave her beloved kingdom in the hands of someone she doesn’t think is capable? Most especially since she is _still_ capable herself in running it? Of course not. Now try to think: why could she possibly be doing this?”

“Beka no,” Yuri groaned, pleading at him. “Don’t do this.”

“Come on, humor me,” He goaded,

“Don’t I always?” the blond murmured, sighing in exasperation, trying to hide a smile. Otabek could feel himself becoming a little heady, very much glad he was able to slowly penetrate the man in front of him.

“Please? Yuratchka?” he pleaded, noting the small shiver that passed through Yuri in triumph, knowing very well now he was winning.

Not that this was a contest in the first place.

In response, Yuri dropped his head on Otabek’s chest, arms encircling his waist, hugging him. The witch let the fairy be, knowing well Yuri was now thinking hard on his earlier question. Moments later, when the other’s hold on him had tightened, Otabek knew Yuri had found the answer.

“So?” He pinched the other’s side, making the prince in his arms jump lightly in surprise and bite his shoulder in retribution. Otabek paid it no mind. “I think you’ve already had plenty of time to think about it.”

Yuri pulled his face away from his chest to glare at him, hissing. That was all he needed to know.

“Well?” he prodded again. This time, the fairy dropped his glare to gaze at something on the witch’s back. Otabek only continued to patiently stare at the other.

At last, “Because I was getting dependent. About mother being always there, helping me through everything until it seemed like it was her again running the kingdom. And that if things continued this way for longer, it’ll be even harder for me when something would finally happened to her and I’ll be given no choice but to ascend the throne with my half-assed sense of responsibility.” Yuri sighed.

Otabek gave the blond a smile at that. “See? So you do get it.”

The blond returned his gaze back to his and pouted. “Why couldn’t she had just told me that? Instead of deciding on retiring and handing the throne to me out of the blue?”

The witch gave the fairy a patient look. “Didn’t you think she had tried that for countless of times already?”

If possible, the other’s pout deepened.

Otabek chuckled and pulled completely away from the other’s hold, trying to fix their appearance into something more presentable (well, _his_ shirt that is. Yuri looked as perfect as he always did so he didn’t need any fixing.)

“Now come on, your highness.” The witch said, merely smiling when the prince glared at his use of his title. Yuri never did like it when Otabek used his titles on him. “Go out there and show the rest of the fairy folk how much of a capable King you’ll be and accept your mother’s crown and blessing with good grace.”

“No need to tell me that twice,” the prince murmured and without another word, they both stepped out of Yuri’s room to trudge towards the castle’s throne room, where the coronation was to happen.


End file.
